A Consortium of six California State University (CSU) campuses in the Los Angeles Basin proposes an international research training program at the Universities of Cambridge, Oxford, York, and London in Great Britain; the Chiang Mai University in Thailand; and institutes of basic and clinical research in Argentina. The objectives are: 1) to increase the numbers of students belonging to health disparities populations or underrepresented minorities that pursue advanced degrees in basic sciences, biomedical or clinical research fields; 2) to make these students aware of minority and international health problems and to seek novel approaches to address them; and 3) to inculcate in these students the importance and opportunities of international collaboration in research to address health disparities from a global health perspective. To achieve these objectives, the eight to ten students that participate in the 10-12 week summer research experience will: a) receive training in experimental research design, analysis and interpretation of data, and use of current scientific literature; b) become familiar with the cultural characteristics affecting the scientists in the foreign location; c) be provided opportunities to communicate their research results in the form of publications, poster and oral presentations; in addition they will also have the opportunity to discuss their scientific research experience at the foreign site; and d) be mentored to ensure the completion of the current academic degree as well as pursue advanced degrees in basic sciences, biomedical or clinical research fields. The experiences will take place at the institutions mentioned above under the direction of foreign research mentors and the guidance of accompanying CSU faculty mentors. Research laboratories and mentors have been chosen on the basis of the quality of the facilities, the science, the collaborations with U.S. mentors, and the experience of the foreign faculty in working with undergraduates in research. After the research experience, students will write a formal report about their research, as well as about an ethical aspect related to their research effort and about a health problem that disproportionately affect, minority, poor, and underserved populations. In addition, students will give oral and poster presentations about their research results. Instruments and protocols for assessment and evaluation have been developed. A large number of the participating students will be recruited from the MBRS/MSD/MARC/Bridges programs at all member campuses. [unreadable] [unreadable]